Gravattack
Gravattack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Appearance Ben as Gravattack Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Albedo as Negative Gravattack Negative Gravattack is magenta and red-colored, and has red eyes. His Ultimatrix symbol is red, and is in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. Bad Ben as Gravattack Bad Ben as Gravattack is violet colored, and has mint green eyes. His core and gravity powers are purple. His Omnitrix symbol is mint green, and is in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. Negative_Gravattack.png|Negative Gravattack Bad ben gravattack.png|Bad Ben as Gravattack Powers and Abilities Hot S35.png|Gravattack's gravikinesis 2012-10-02 20h42 36.png|Gravattack's orbit attack Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing him to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. His control over gravity allows him to change its direction, allowing him to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. He can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using his powers, he emits an aura of hazy energy. He can even form this energy into walls, barriers and domes. Gravattack can use the laws of general relativity to his advantage, and can reduce the speed of objects (or, in some cases, creatures) to nothing even if they were moving at the speed of light before. If he is not careful, however, this can create a black hole.Let's Do the Time War Again Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he retracts his limbs, giving himself the appearance of a planetoid sphere. Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate, curling his body into a planetoid. Gravattack possesses enhanced strength as shown when he punched a hole in the ground when trying to hit the Time Beast. Gravattack has enhanced durability, as shown when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor. Gravattack can survive in space, as he is a living planetoid. Weaknesses WYWA (310).png|Constrained by large size FAtC (257).png|Core approaching meltdown If he takes large amounts of damage to his core, Gravattack may enter meltdown and explode.Food Around the Corner Gravattack's large body makes it hard to move in small spaces.While You Were Away Sudden changes of mass can throw off Gravattack's orbit.For a Few Brains More Gravattack cannot stop someone from using energy-based attacks.Fight at the Museum If Gravattack manipulates the gravity of an opponent or object enough, he can accidentally create a black hole. He is not able to undo this despite his impressive ability of creating it in the first place. History Omniverse Ben *Gravattack first appeared in A Jolt from the Past. Gravattack defeated Fistrick and saved the Megawhatts with Rook's help. *In Hot Stretch, Gravattack attempted to battle the Kraaho, but couldn't when the Omnitrix timed out. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Gravattack defeated Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, Gravattack trapped Sheriff Wat-Senn and Rook Shar. *In Food Around the Corner, Gravattack was used to negotiate a peace treaty between Appoplexians and Lewodans. This is because Galileans are considered wise and patient. However, the Hulex landed on him, trying to destroy his core and cause him to explode. He was able to revert before that happened. *In For a Few Brains More, Gravattack broke out of the Proto-TRUK wreckage and fought Ultimate Albedo, before being defeated by Negative Armodrillo. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Gravattack defeated the Rooters. *In Fight at the Museum, Gravattack used his powers to keep Exo-Skull sinked in the floor. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Gravattack blamed Dino-Mighty for not transforming him into Humungousaur on purpose. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Gravattack chased the Time Beast, trapping it and accidentally created a black hole. *In Malgax Attacks, Gravattack helps Max and Luhley escape from the Chimerian Hammer. *In A New Dawn, Gravattack appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Gravattack went Ultimate. Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Gravattack failed to capture No Watch Ben and battled the other Bens before he was wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. *In And Then There Was Ben, Gravattack was brought back to existence by Clockwork. Appearances # |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first appearance; intended alien was Four Arms) *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 3 *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (intended alien was Rath) *''While You Were Away'' ;Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' ;Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (cameo) ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse Ben-Bots *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 3) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Battle for Power *Danger from Dimension 12 *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection *The Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games * Gravattack video game.png|Gravattack in "Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)" gravattack-jpg.jpg|Gravattack in "Ben 10: Omniverse 2" Ben 10: Omniverse *Gravattack is a playable alien in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). *He is playable by 11-year old Ben but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Gravattack is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology His name comes from the combination of gravity, his main power, and attack, the way he mainly uses that power. Trivia *Gravattack's concept name was Graviton early on in production of Omniverse.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/356993741015241793 **In the credits of A Jolt from the Past, Gravattack's name is spelled as Gravitonn. *Gravattack's gravity aura was white in the first two episodes he appeared, but starting from Vilgax Must Croak, the aura's color changed to green. *Gravattack is featured on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 1 A New Beginning. *Like Way Big, Gravattack's size is portrayed inconsistently across his appearances. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Planets